


Helpless

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, Several days late but oH WELL, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no Christmas present better than a naked boyfriend handcuffed to the bedpost and Alexander Hamilton knows this. </p><p>"Merry Christmas! Now get over here and fuck me into the mattress."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> YES, I KNOW I USED A LAST NAME AND A FIRST NAME
> 
> The Christmas smut that probably no one wanted but I delivered regardless

Washington was typing at his laptop, finishing off a paper he had grown to be somewhat obsessed with the past couple of days. His concentration was so absolute that when Alexander shouted his name from the bedroom, he startled, making the book that was previously resting on his lap fall to the floor.

"Coming!" he shouted in reply, hurriedly closing the laptop and making his way to the room.

He pushed open the door and froze at the sight that greeted him: Alexander Hamilton, handcuffed to the headboard of the bed and completely naked. His erection stood tall and proud and, slapped over the handcuffs, was a small red bow that, in other circumstances, would have been used for present-wrapping or something equally as innocent. Two smaller bows covered his nipples.

"Alexander," Washington breathed, eyes drinking up the beauty that lay before him. Alexander tilted his head innocently, strands of hair falling in his face.

"Merry Christmas," he chirped happily, eyes crinkling into a beautiful smile as the light from the window shone down on him, making his skin glow. "Now get over here and fuck me into the mattress."

Washington snapped out of his daze, walking towards the bed slowly in a manner not unlike a predator stalking its prey.  He stood over the bound male, eyes raking every inch of skin available. Alexander's body was lithe, toned in all the right places. He ran a single finger down the other male's torso, tracing a path down to the hard cock below. A shiver ran up Alexander's spine, making his body quiver under Washington's touch.

"Daddy," Alexander whispered, hips bucking up in a futile attempt to reach Washington's hand.

"You look beautiful, son," Washington murmured, moving onto the bed to hover over Alexander and kiss him deeply. Alexander's lips were soft and eager against his own, moving unhurriedly. It was slow and almost chaste, until Washington's tongue began to explore the seam of Alexander's mouth.

"So are you going to fuck me yet?" Alexander said against Washington's lips, a wicked smirk gracing his features. Washington raised an eyebrow. 

"Maybe I shouldn't," he said conversationally, leaning back until he was sitting on his haunches to study Alexander. "Maybe I should just leave you here, hard and desperate, and finish off my paper, like I was doing before you interrupted me. Maybe you'll manage a miracle and come by humping the air," Washington shrugged dispassionately. "Oh well."

Alexander whined in part surprise and part despair, biting his own lip fiercely and watching Washington with wide eyes as he moved to get off the bed. "No, daddy, please, don't go, I need you,  _pleas-"_

"Quiet, boy," Washington said coldly. Alexander's cheeks flushed with shame and his dick filled a little more. "My god, you're so needy. You're a lot of work, you know that?"

"I'm sorry, daddy," Alexander said in a small voice, and he looked so vulnerable in that moment, all chained up and watching Washington with those eyes, that he couldn't resist. Washington wove a hand through Alexander's hair, scratching his scalp lightly. 

"Maybe if you're good," Washington murmured in his ear, lips brushing lightly against Alexander's earlobe and resulting in a soft shiver. "If you're  _really_ good, I'll take care of you." He bit down harshly on the lobe without warning, relishing in the sharp gasp that escaped Alexander's lips. He pulled away to see Alexander's cheeks flushing deeply, eyes glazed with lust. 

"I'll be good," Alexander promised, looking dazed. "Please, daddy, I'll be good for you." 

Washington smiled fondly, slipping off his belt before pressing a finger against Alexander's slightly opened lips, watching as Alexander took them in without hesitation, pulling the finger into the hot, wet cavern of his mouth as he swirled his tongue around the digit. Alexander's mouth was something of a wonder, feeling just as tight and suffocating around his finger as it did on his cock, the wet heat making Washington's pants tighten.

Washington settled himself between Alexander's legs, hands running up and down Alexander's thighs thoughtfully before hooking a hand beneath each knee and swinging Alexander's legs up so that they were resting on Washington's shoulders. 

"Daddy, I nee-" Alexander groaned before cutting himself off, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt cold air around his hole, making it clench reflexively. He was exposed, laid out for Washington to see and devour and he felt the vulnerability of his position all too clearly, even more so with his hands tied away.

"What's the magic word, baby boy?" Washington smiled, wetting his lips at the gorgeous sight before him.

Alexander blinked several times, clearly disorientated. It took him several seconds to process the words being said to him before he began to babble helplessly. " _Please_ , please, daddy, I want you, please..."

"Good boy," Washington said soothingly, sucking on his own thumb to make it just wet enough before pressing it against the puckered hole. Alexander whimpered, pushing his hips up slightly, but the positioning made it difficult for him to do much more than take what Washington was giving him, and right now, that was the feather-light touch of a damp thumb rubbing against his sensitive hole. 

"Daddy-" Alexander began brokenly, but he didn't complete what he was going to say, instead letting out a loud moan. Washington ignored him, continuing to suck a mark into Alexander's inner thigh, hard and unrelenting until he felt Alexander's legs quivering. His mouth moved, pressing kisses and love-bites further up his thighs until he came to his hole.

"Do you want daddy to make you feel good?" Washington asked softly, pressing a light kiss against the sensitive skin between his anus and balls.

"Yes," Alexander breathed. "Yes, please, daddy, I do."

Washington rewarded him with a swipe of his tongue, repeating the action when Alexander let out the most sensual moan Washington ever had the pleasure of hearing. He placed both hands on his ass, partly to spread his cheeks further apart for better access and partly to keep Alexander in place.

He flicked his tongue against him one last time, coating it liberally with spit before plunging into the tight opening. The low moan that vibrated out of Alexander was enough encouragement for Washington to fuck his tongue into his hole, pushing repeatedly past the muscle until it began to loosen.

"Daddy," Alexander whimpered, head thrown back to expose his neck and Washington couldn't help himself, moving away to kiss Alexander with the same tongue he had used to rim him, the filthiness of the action making him moan against Alexander's sinful lips. He pulled off the small bow covering Alexander's right nipple before tweaking and tugging at it until it began to harden under his fingers.

"Want daddy to fuck you?" Washington said against his lips as Alexander's muscles strained against the bondage of the handcuffs. "Want me to fill you up, baby boy? Fuck you and make you feel it for weeks?" He kissed Alexander harshly before he could reply, nipping and sucking on his bottom lip. 

"Under the pillow," Alexander gasped finally. Washington reached over and pulled out a bottle of lube. He hummed in approval, kissing Alexander's torso in reward.

Washington was still fully clothed, feeling suffocated even with the top buttons of his shirt open. He made his way through the buttons quickly, stifling the urge to just rip it through and be done with. When it was off and in his hand, however, he twisted it tightly.

"What-" Alexander began to ask, confused before Washington placed it gently over his eyes, leaving it there to rest as he waited for Alexander's confirmation.

After a moment, Alexander breathed out a broken 'please' and Washington lifted his boy's head so that he could tie the shirt from the back, sufficiently blocking all sight and blindfolding Alexander, who whimpered in response to the sudden lack of one of his main senses.

"It's okay, baby boy, I've got you," Washington said soothingly, moving away to wriggle out of his trousers and boxers until he, too, was naked. He picked the lube up again, uncapping it and watching as Alexander jumped, startled at the sudden noise. With Alexander's hole already opened up, he only poured a small amount on his fingers, spreading it on his cock and hissing at the cold feeling.

"Ready, babe?" he asked, pushing Alexander's knees apart slightly so that he could line his cock against Alexander's wet hole. 

"Yes, daddy," Alexander replied immediately, back arching beautifully off the sheets and a flush colouring his cheeks. "I'm ready, please, I want your cock, daddy."

"Well, since you asked so nicely,"  Washington purred and with that, he began to press forward, pushing against the head of the cock past the tight ring of muscles at an agonisingly slow pace. Even after their previous activities, Alexander was still tight, and Washington released a guttural groan as Alexander's body swallowed him up, hot and wet and suffocatingly tight. Alexander was moaning wantonly below him, trying to push his hips up to meet each of Washington's shallow thrusts but he could do little when chained up, on his back and blindfolded, except beg.

"Daddy, please, I need more," he gasped, looking wonderfully debauched with his hair falling into the makeshift blindfold and a pretty shade of pink decorating his cheeks. His cock was oozing precome but with, Alexander's hands tied away and Washington refusing to touch him, it remained neglected, slapping against his toned stomach obscenely.

Washington's hips snapped forward at an unforgiving pace, pounding into the beautiful man that lay before him. Alexander wailed loudly as Washington abused his prostate, slamming into him mercilessly.

"You like that, don't you?" Washington grunted, breathing in heavy pants and a thin sheen of sweat coating his forehead. "You little slut, you're never satisfied until you've got daddy's cock filling you up. You like being completely helpless, can't see, can't touch, just lying there and taking everything daddy gives you..."

"I do, I do, daddy I do," Alexander moaned, mouth hanging slightly agape and biting down on kiss-bruised, spit-slick lips.

Washington felt himself tensing, his fingers clenching Alexander's hips in a bruising grip. His pace increased, he was close, he could feel it, he wasn't going to last much longe-

"Son," he gasped out before he was coming, throwing his head back in ecstasy and biting harshly on his lip until the familiar coppery tang of blood filled his mouth.

Once he had come down from his high, he looked down to see Alexander's stomach coated with a white sticky liquid.

"You came untouched?" Washington asked in an impressed tone as he removed the shirt covering Alexander's eyes. Alexander flushed, pulling a face and avoiding his gaze.

"Shut up," he said, disgruntled, but there was no heat behind his words, not when he was turning his head to look up at Washington with such love and adoration.

"Come on, baby boy, let's get you cleaned up," Washington said softly, removing the bow from the handcuff. "You know where the key is?"

Alexander shrugged and, when Washington gave him an alarmed look, quickly elaborated. "It was still in my hand when I locked the handcuff so I kind of just threw it as best as I could in the direction on the drawer."

Washington slipped off the bed and, sure enough, there was a key on the floor near the drawer. Picking it up, he unlocked the handcuff that was tying both of Alexander's hands before pressing a small kiss to Alexander's forehead.

"You were amazing, princess," Washington murmured. Alexander smiled almost bashfully, eyes bright.

"Next time, I'm going to use two different handcuffs for each hand," Alexander said conversationally, stretching his arms luxuriously. "My arms ache like I've gone to the gym with Mulligan."

He continued to babble and Washington listened with half an ear fondly as Alexander began to list the advantages and disadvantages of going to the gym with Mulligan in true Alexander Hamilton fashion.

"I'm going to get a towel to wipe us down," Washington interrupted as Alexander began to complain about media's influence on the insecurities young people face about their body. Alexander finally closed his mouth, nodding at Washington before letting his head fall back onto the pillow with a content sigh.  
                                                                 
Washington returned within minutes, clean and holding a box of wipes.

"Are you god?" Alexander asked as Washington began to wipe off the mess on his stomach. "You feel like god, holy shit."

"Alexander," Washington said, amused. "Rest."

Alexander pouted but rolled over to the further side of the bed, pulling the blanket back invitingly. Washington fell to the temptation of the soft warmth of pillows, blankets and Alexander's warm, welcoming body.

Alexander moved closer until his face was buried in Washington's chest, an open invitation for something he knew Washington was sometimes too embarrassed to ask for. Washington smiled, placing an arm around Alexander and positioning it so that he could run his hand through Alexander's soft locks.

"My wrists kind of ache," Alexander began to mumble, because the man was never good with silences, always filling the blanks with words. Washington felt as though he should be annoyed about it but found himself incapable of considering the trait anything other than endearing.                                                                     

"Can I see?" he asked softly. Alexander nodded, raising his arm so his wrist was in Washington's line of sight. Washington tutted sympathetically when he saw the angry red lines that marked Alexander's skin before pressing a single kiss to the wrist. Alexander laughed, but Washington did not fail to notice the pink that stained his cheeks.

"You're ridiculous," Alexander said in an amused voice, hiding his face in Washington's chest once more.

Washington didn't reply, choosing instead to press a kiss to the top of his head and listen to the sound of Alexander's breath evening out as he began to fall asleep, more soothing than any music. 

"Merry Christmas," Alexander mumbled sleepily, eyelashes fluttering against Washington's chest. "Love you."

"Merry Christmas, Alexander," Washington replied before pausing for a long moment. Finally, he whispered quietly: "I love you too."


End file.
